Miraculous One-Shots
by xIchimatsux
Summary: A collection of one-shots. / Chapter 1: Marinette gets injured as Ladybug and her savior is... Adrien Agreste?
**Under the Masks**

* * *

Marienette groaned as she awoke, being blinded by the white ceiling that she opened her eyes to. She looked to her left and right, trying to find out where she was. After a couple of minutes, she deduced that she was in the hospital. She heard footsteps and a nurse walked in. The nurse was looking down at a clipboard she was holding, and when she looked up, she looked surprised. "You're awake! That's amazing!" Marinette tilted her head in confusion. The nurse walked over to her, laying the clipboard by the young designer's feet. "You were supposed to be out for another couple of days at least."

Marienette figured that Tikki had something to do with it. "I guess I'm just lucky." Marinette said with a smiled. The nurse nodded as she started checking Marinette's heartbeat. "So what happened?" Marinette asked in between deep breaths.

The nurse finished checking her heartbeat before answering. "You were found on an empty street with a severe wound in your side. Of course, no one knows how you got that gash." The nurse explained. "Do you remember how you received this wound?" She asked. "It would help out the cops a lot." Marinette shook her head, even though she could remember how she got it…

* * *

 _It was during a fight with a new villain that Hawkmoth created that it happened. This new villain was extremely dangerous. All the others just teleported or bubblized the citizens of Paris, but this one physically injured them. Ladybug wasn't sure how to defeat this one. But apparently Chat did._

 _"My Lady, the Akuma must be in that chef's knife she's holding." Chat said. Ladybug looked at the knife and, sure enough, she sensed the presence of the Akuma. She smiled at Chat._

 _"Good job, Kitty." She said, jingling his bell. Chat chuckled and dodged an attack from the chef. Ladybug dodged right after. "Let's go, Chat Noir!" Chat nodded and ran towards the chef, but got kicked away easily. Chat landed on his feet though, bouncing back like a normal cat. Ladybug giggled at the thought._

 _"Ladybug! Watch-"_

 _Ladybug felt a sharp pain in her side and turned to face the smirking chef that had just stabbed her. The chef pulled the knife out and Ladybug sunk to the ground, gripping her side. No one would realize it, but she was bleeding… and badly. Chat ran over to her and helped her up. She glared at the akumatized cook. "Chat, get me that knife. I will end this." Chat nodded._

 _Chat sat her down against the nearby wall and turned to face the chef, with a scary look on his face. "I won't forgive you." And he launched into the fight. Metal clashed with metal as the two fought, trying to gain the upper hand. Luckily it was Chat who gained the upperhand. Due to Ladybug's lucky charm, his cataclysm and his anger, he managed to destroy the knife and the akuma butterfly was released. Ladybug quickly stood and grabbed her yoyo._

 _"I free you from evil!" Ladybug shouted as she swung her yoyo towards the black butterfly. As the butterfly was captured, she brought the yoyo back, cleansing it. "Gotcha." She then opened the yoyo and the now-white butterfly flew away. "Bye bye… Little…" And Ladybug blacked out._

* * *

Now that Marinette thought about it, she didn't detransform before she fainted. Which meant…

Marinette gasped; Chat Noir new he'd secret identity! He must have been the one to bring her to the hospital! The young girl turned to the nurse. "If I may ask… Who found me?"

The nurse smiled. "The famous teen model, Adrien Agreste."

This made Marinette freeze up. Adrien? There was no way Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien was sweet, considerate and good at telling jokes. Chat was flirty, cocky and bad at telling jokes. There was no way! Even if they were the same height, same build, similar voice and had the same hair…

Marinette gasped. He really was Chat Noir!

Marinette turned to the nurse. "Um… is there any way you can call the school and have Adrien come here? Tell them it's an emergency. I need to see him." Marinette asked with a blush. The nurse blinked before giggling.

"Of course I can. After all, it's not everyday that a girl asks to see her savior."

* * *

"...and that was when the extraordinary happened."

Adrien sighed as his teacher continued to talk. He was paying no attention to the lesson at all. Instead, he chose to think about a certain designer and hero. To say he was shocked to find out that Marinette was Ladybug was a stupid statement; of course he was shocked! But he was also ecstatic. He had been wanting to get to know Marinette better since the day that he gave her the charm bracelet he now wears every time he plays Ultimate Mega Strike. After all, that was the day they managed to have more than one full conversation.

"-rien. Adrien!"

He was brought out of his thoughts as his teacher called his name. He looked up at Miss Bustier. "Yes?"

She sighed. "The principal called. He wants to see you. He says that it concerns the incident from the other day."

Adrien nodded and immediately packed up and grabbed his bag before leaving the classroom and going to the principal's office. He entered and closed the door before turning to face the principal. "You wanted to see me Principal Damocles?" He asked.

Mr. Damocles nodded. "The hospital called. Marinette is awake and wants to see you as soon as possible. She refuses to see anyone except her nurse and doctor until she speaks with you in private. Her parents really want to see her so they wish for you to get there as soon as possible." Adrien let a look of shock show on his face before it disappeared. "I am giving you permission to take the rest of the day off. You may go see Marinette."

Adrien smiled before running out, throwing a quick thank you to the principal on the way.

* * *

Adrien took a deep breath in order to calm his nerves. He was currently in front of Marinette's hospital room. He had a visitor's pass clipped to his shirt and a folder in his hands. He took one more deep breath before opening the door and closing him once he was in the room. He walked into her sight and she smiled. "Hey there, Kitty. Looks like you saved my life once again."

Adrien smiled as he pulled a chair over to sit next to the designer. He nodded. "Why of course, my lady. Why wouldn't I?" She giggled and he smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." His smile fell. "When I saw you collapse… I was extremely worried. I managed to get close enough that if I de-transformed that I could still carry you and make it in time. I de-transformed and rushed you to the ER, making up a story of how I was taking a stroll and found you like that." A tear fell down his cheek. "I thought I lost you."

Marinette smiled. "I'm fine, Kitty. You saved me, remember? And not just at Chat Noir." Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "You also saved me as Adrien." And with that, she pulled him to her and kissed him. Adrien was frozen for a second before he kissed her back. Marinette was the one to back away first. "Did you pick up the Lucky Charm?" Adrien nodded and pulled it out of his pocket, handing it to her. She smiled. "Thanks."

She threw the charm up and yelled, "Miraculous Cure!" She smiled as it flew out of her window toward the location of the last fight. Marinette smiled at her kitten once more before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Heyo! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Lately I have been super busy, so I haven't had the chance to update on my account. I plan to upload one one-shot a month at least, just to keep myself active. I don't know how many I will have, but I will keep going as long as I can. If you have a certain request, please PM me and I will try my best!**


End file.
